Aylina Zahir
Physical Description: A petite woman who looks to barely top five feet stands arrogantly. Her arrow straight back causes her to look austere but does nothing to diminish her beauty. With a fair complexion that borders on pale, her hair is luminous and midnight black, piled high on her head, it is held in place by invisible pins. Stray hairs fall around her face. Emerald green eyes glimmer with unknown intellect and on her face only her rosy cheeks and full, kissable lips that show any other color. What should be beautiful features come out slightly distorted because her face is a bit long, but never horsy. With decisively small, perky breasts and smooth skin, she seems to have barely broke adulthood. It is only her stoic face that indicates that she may be beyond two decades. Her figure, while being slight, is not infirm. She has modestly developed muscle that suggests she might be able to defend herself. History: In a town home, not far from Fanghill Keep, Aylina’s father lived but did not have the deed to. While attractive for a man approaching forty, Alonn Zahir had a tendency to squander his money and information in a fashion that was not entirely Zahir-like. When Abna Nillu, a plain faced woman but one who had a significant dowry, met Alonn she knew that he was simply interested in her for the money. Still, Abna foolishly married the man believing as she provided children, he would learn to love her. In the year 607, on the second Cointaking in the month of Seedwarming, Aylina Zahir was born and Abna Zahir passed away. The girl was promptly given to a nursemaid and her father went into mourning for barely a week. Alonn believed the child would be his heir, a child to continue the family name. The birth of a daughter was not at all what he expected and he was so disappointed that he wanted nothing to do with the child. He left her to be raised by his servants in his town home while he spent his wife’s money. Growing up, Aylina never wanted for anything, and even was able to receive an education by way of tutorship. At this point in time she attained a grasp of numbers and an understanding of accounting. Regardless of her upbringing by the household, Aylina was still trained to be a noble woman and was skilled at dancing and storytelling. Additionally, the house guard intended to make her proficient with small blades, in the event that one of her fathers more unsavoury friends made unrequited advances. While raised by humble servants, Aylina never really became indoctrinated with the Zahir life style. While ambitious and determined to do anything she can to help her family, she has a naïve streak that can be all together frustrating. As the only child she is prone to speaking her mind without regard to consequence. Witnessing her father’s freedom with what essentially amounted to her inheritance and seeing how he was sullying the noble family name caused the girl to resent the man. She in turn opted to be nothing like him and to improve her lot. The most significant event in Aylina’s life was the death of her father. He, as usual, was gambling and drinking in a brothel and managed to get himself into a duel. He failed and when the news was brought to a seventeen year old Lady Aylina Zahir, she smiled briefly before decorum forced her to put on a face of sorrow. Aylina promptly began an overview of the family finances and learned she had inherited a debt of almost ten thousand Imperials. Working for over three years, she managed to pay off those debts and amount a comfortable sum of her own. Recent Past: Currently, Aylina is living in various inns while she waits to hear back from the family Matriarch, Duchess Voreyn Zahir. She is known to wander from place to place on her horse Redwater and frequents taverns for entertainment and conversation. Logs: Too Many Zahirs Lock Your Doors, Ladies! Journal: Aylina currently has a journal, in a large leather tome carried in her backpack. The information contained therein is all OOC knowledge unless one should get their hands on her tome. The journal can be found at: http://aylina-zahir.livejournal.com Relationship Web: The relationship web for Aylina Zahir is also up. It can be found here. Badges: Photo Attribution: That photo was taken by Tommy Bastien and is actually owned by him. His website can be found at the following URL and again, thank you for allowing me use of the picture! http://sephidius.deviantart.com/ category:Chiaroscuro Characters category:Nayla Zahir Web